Listen To Your Heart
by Vibrant To Grey
Summary: Resureyu returns, and finds out her brother has another girlfriend, she gets the urge to kill again but not to kill the girl. Who could it be? Sequal to A Tradgic Horror.
1. Chapter 1

Re-Align

Chapter 1

The Return of the Axe Murderer.

Songs used in this chapter: "Re-Align and "I Am" by GodSmack, "Disenchanted" by Unfinished Thought.

A dark and breezy Halloween night, candy everywhere that filled the air with delight, children hamsters in their costumes going from house to house, oh yeah it was a fun night to be at! But why was the wind so dark and breezy? Perhaps a storm near by? Or just a frightening Halloween chill?

Children laughing as their got their delightful sugar, It was a peaceful night, or was it? At the Old Factory, in back of it was a cemetery. In the crypt where the murderer hung out in, Resureyu, a white hamster with ice-blue hypnotizing eyes, long blonde hair, a black trench jacket; which she always wore, now was asleep in a coffin looking dead in a black lace dress with fishnet sleeves.

All was quiet; her breathing was heard in the crypt. Resureyu awoke, she shot open her hypnotizing ice-blue eyes, and arose from the coffin. Lying on her back; Resureyu hid her axe inside her pillow; did she dare to touch it? No.

Getting up on her feet again, Resureyu opened up the crypt door, walking down the stairs almost looking as if she just arose from her grave, she stepped out of her hiding place, Sacred Angels Cemetery, she headed home to see her family again.

Seeing trick-or-treaters run up and down the streets, No one noticed her, it was like as if she was just a young teen dressed up as a dead bride. Walking passed a huge-mansion-like house, her older brother, Michael's house. He was 'doing' his dear new girlfriend again; their screaming and moaning were heard through out the small town. Resureyu dared not to pay attention to it. He had his chance, now he left her for that girl.

What's The Matter Baby?  
You Don't Like The Sighs  
The Cries Inside?

I Know It's A Tough Trip  
So Heartbreaking  
To Forget Me

So Sweet To Think You Cared Enough  
To Stare At The Wheels Turning Round  
Screeching To A Halt

Suddenly, she decided to give her brother, a small visit, she tip-toed to his front door, and knocked, there was no answer, she sat there on the porch waiting.

_ When You Echo My Name_

How Are The Nights Treating You  
With The Sun Breaking Daze

Does It Help Or Hinder  
Your Thickening Haze

_To Hear That I Don't Care  
Of Course This Is Fair  
You'd Do The Same If You Had The Chance_

To Make It Last

But My Poor  
Sweet Baby  
You've Had Your Chance

Michael and his new girlfriend got louder, Resureyu couldn't stand it any longer, He thought she was dead; in fact that's what she felt like. She felt; Cold, unwanted, and DEAD. She gave up on her waiting and headed home.

Back at her home, two little toddlers; two little female ones, they bared the names Trixie and Flare. Running around and waiting for their mother, Resureyu to return while Spirit, their father was cleaning up their house.

Flare tugged Spirit wanting to know where her mother was,

"Daddy?" spoke Flare tugging her father's black fur.

"Yes, dear?" said Spirit looking down at his twin-like-daughter.

"Will mommy be coming home?" Asked Flare.

"Soon," He continued then patted her head.

Just then a knock on the door was heard, then the door gently opened.

"Hello, I'm home," A soft and gentle voice said.

Spirit ran towards her.

"Honey?" He asked.

Resureyu grinned happily.

"Yep, that's me." She answered as she closed the door, as she was two little girls hugged their mother; happy as can be to see her.

"I was only gone for a few months." She stated.

"Yeah, but it seemed like it was forever, my dear!" Spirit replied as he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I just needed to Re-Align". She smiled.

Decisions made from desperation  
No way to go  
Internal instincts craving isolation  
For me to grow

My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to re-align

Resureyu grew tired, she yawned and went up to her room, where the murder of her brother's other girlfriend took place, where her pride died. Her fears came alive in that place where she once died.

_  
Fell in a river of illusion  
And apathy  
Drowning in a self-induced confusion  
I'd rather be  
Yeah!_

My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to realign

My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to realign

Yeah!

_Yeah! 4x_

My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to realign

My fears come alive  
In this place where I once died  
Demons dreaming  
Knowing I...I just needed to realign  
Yeah!

As she entered the room went she to take a bath in the bedroom's bathroom.

Nude, sitting up in the tub watching the hot water run, and relaxing washing her fur, singing to herself. She felt safe to be back home again.

"_I'm the lies in you.."_ A whisper said in her mind.

"Huh?" Resureyu interrupted her singing. "Someone there?"

"_I AM THE DEVIL'S EYES!" _The whisper shouted.

"Who said that?" Resureyu felt frightened.

"_I am your dark side, child. I am the one who causes you to kill."_

Resureyu shook her head; she thought she was just tired that she was just hearing things.

The whisper started to sing to her:

_I am your spoken truth  
I am the lies in you  
I'm gonna make you shine in everything you do...  
I am your lighted way  
And I'm your DARKEST day  
I'm here to help you see you can rely on me!_

"STOP! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" She shook her head again.

She got out and got changed, the singing started again.

Just consider me your friend  
I am until the end  
Can I guarantee you life?  
I don't think I can!

This isn't the life for me  
This isn't the way I want to be  
And let me tell you  
Death will come when I'm good and ready!

"Who ARE you?" She loudly said. But the singing continued.

I am your peace of mind  
Confusing all your time  
I'm running through your veins, I am your pain  
I thought by now you'd know   
I'll never let you go  
It's time you recognize I am the DEVIL'S EYES!

Just consider me your friend  
I am until the end  
Can I guarantee you life?  
I don't think I can!

An orb came out from her; it formed into a female hamster, black long wavy hair, with white fur, blood red corset, devil eyes of blood and indigo, and a crown on her head. She stood there whispering her song.

This isn't the life for me  
This isn't the way I want to be  
And let me tell you  
Death will come when I'm good and ready

This isn't the life for me  
This isn't the way I want to be  
And let me tell you  
Death will come when I'm good and ready

Take me by my hand  
And let me show you what I am  
I'm taking control again  
Now I know I can  
Take you back to where it all began  
'Cause I am!

This isn't the life for me  
This isn't the way I want to be  
And let me tell you  
Death will come when I'm good and ready!

This isn't the life for me  
This isn't the way I want to be  
And let me tell you  
Death will come when I'm good and ready!

Shocked by her surprised, Resureyu just stood there. "Who are you?"

The female hamster got closer to her with a wicked smile. "Child…" She began, "I am your dark-side, I'm the Goddess of Hell and The Underworld, Dark Lupin, is my name. I control your MIND!"

"You can't be..." Resureyu whispered still in her shock.

"But I am." Dark Lupin gave a loud wicked laugh. "I am the wife of the Devil." Dark Lupin's eyes were in truth, but how come she hasn't told Resureyu before?

Resureyu stood up still in a bit of shock, she went over by Dark Lupin, and went out to touch her, to see if she was really real.

Dark Lupin gave her, her paw and continued to tell her.

"I am nothing but a ghost, that'll haunt your mind, my dear." She paused and became her whole self so Resureyu could see her better. "I was killed by my mate 1000 years ago." Dark Lupin continued. "I came back from the grave just before you were born, when your mother was pregnant for you, I took over your body while you were still in her womb. I didn't show myself then, because you were too young to handle my power, but when your brother got his first girlfriend, your anger activated me, now I must control your mind again!"

"You mean you were…?" Resureyu cut herself off.

Dark Lupin continued, "Controlling your mind and making you kill that girl."

Dark Lupin gave her an evil wink and disappeared in a cloud of blood-red smoke.

Resureyu stood silent for very long, she just got changed in her black night gown and laid in her bed while Spirit later came in and cuddled with her.

He whispered to her. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Flirting With Sharp Objects."

The breeze of the morning wind blowing into the window, the window of Spirit and Resureyu's bedroom. The couple was cuddled near each other; they've just had a huge "Morning Bliss" and were a bit tired. That night was strange to Resureyu, As Spirit was 'touching' her and kissing her neck, she thought about what had happened. Was it just because she was tired that she imagined this evil woman? Or was Dark Lupin really, REAL?

Resureyu lay back as Spirit massaged her thighs and feet, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her, she felt un-stressed and relaxed. Fun sounding, eh? Yep, for the two. Little giggles were heard outside their door, Spirit's ears perked up and Resureyu's ears did too, knowing it was their two daughters interrupting them from their love-making. Spirit got up and got himself cleaned up while Resureyu sat nude with only the covers covering her sat up in the bed. Spirit opened the door and shut it behind them so, the toddlers wouldn't see their mother in half-nudity.

"What is it girls?" Spirit asked them.

"Daddy we want to play…" said Trixie fixing her black ribbons.

"Well, why don't you go to your UncleMichael's?" Spirit suggested patting Trixie's head.

"Momma doesn't want us to go there," Trixie replied.

"Oh, yeah…that is true..." Spirit paused, and then continued. "Well, your mother's still in bed…want to go to the park?"

Just then, Resureyu came out in her trench jacket she had worn everyday, her long blonde hair was brushed neatly, like nothing ever happened.

"Spirit, there's no need," She calmly spoke. "We need family time together anyways."

"Indeed, we do," He answered his wife.

Resureyu and Spirit decided to let their two daughters to spend time with their Uncle Michael, no matter how much Resureyu HATED him.

He made her black-hearted and INSANE. 'Fuck that.' She thought but she went with it. They wanted to invite Michael and his girlfriend to the park that day.

They arrived at his house, the two toddlers knocked on the door. A white female hamster with long brown hair came to the door. Resureyu growled softly; but kept cool.

"Yes?" The female answered.

Resureyu snapped "Is MY brother home?"

"Why yes, but he cannot come to the door," She answered.

"Just let us in, bitch," Resureyu growled, already getting the urge to kill her.

"Okay, Fine…" The female stepped back and Resureyu zoomed in.

To her shocking surprise she saw Michael sitting on the couch watching TV in half nudity. She stood in front of him with a deadly smirk.

"Remember me?" She asked.

Michael looked puzzled and blinked.

"No." He answered "Get out of my house."

Resureyu almost fell into tears. Her own brother did NOT remember her, was it TRUE that he had forgotten her for this whore? Or was it because she faked her own death to get herself away from going to jail? Maybe so…

"W-What do you mean, Michael?" She stuttered

Michael growled. "You don't know me…"

She cried "I AM YOUR SISTER!"

"My sister died a year ago." Michael replied.

"I FAKED MY DEATH!" She screamed.

"….."Michael was silent.

"I faked it so…I wouldn't lose you..." She sighed.

"Ressy…?" He tilted his head. "No, It can't be…IT'S NOT, GET OUT!"

Resureyu lowered her head. "Fine…" She paused, "But when one day you'll be all alone and you'll have no one to blame, but yourself…"

Michael looked up, "I will just throw you away."

How did it start?  
Well, I don't know.  
I just feel the craving.  
I see the flesh and it smells fresh.  
And it's just there for the taking.  
These little girls they make me feel so god damn  
exhilarated.  
I feel them up, I can't give it up.  
The pain that I'm just erasing.  
I tell my lies and I despise.  
Every second I'm with you.  
So I run away and you still stay.  
So what the fuck is with you?

"I AM YOUR SISTER! YOU ABANDONED ME FOR THAT SLUTTY BITCH!" She screamed.

"I KNOW MY PLACE, IT IS TIME YOU'VE LEARNED YOURS!" He screamed back.

Resureyu backed away. "You don't even remember how good siblings we were to each other?"

"Things change," Michael looked down "You just got to let go of the past, the past was the PAST and the past doesn't LAST."

Resureyu knew he was right; but she too has changed, once to an innocent girl was now into an axe murderer with a spilt personality.

Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.

I don't know why I'm so fucking cold?  
I don't know why it hurts me.  
All I wanna do is get with you.  
And make the pain go away.  
Why do I have a conscience?  
All it does is fuck with me.  
Why do I have this torment?  
All I want to do is fuck it away.

Resureyu headed to the door where the girl was, she gave the middle finger and the deadly 'I will kill you…' look, the girl turned away and slammed the door, and Now Resureyu could hear was the two screwing each other again.

"I'll just throw you away…" Whispered Resureyu as a tear shed from her face.

I tell my lies and I despise.  
Every second I'm with you.  
So I run away and you still stay.  
So what the fuck is with you?

Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.

I just throw you away.  
I just throw you away.  
I just throw you away.  
I just throw you away.

"Oh, Yes…" She wickedly giggled, but it wasn't her for a moment, it was Dark Lupin. Resureyu's eyes were dark, dark blue. Suddenly, Spirit came over to her…

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked stroking her white glossy fur.

Resureyu's eyes went normal now, she was normal again but Dark Lupin was still in her veins.

"Yes, honey I am." Resureyu blinked.

That night when the two toddlers were in bed and Spirit too, Resureyu was in the kitchen looking at knives, suicidal you say? Yep. She wanted the pointiest one.

"I flirt with suicide…" She whispered picking up a huge butcher knife.

Hey, I'm feeling tired.  
My time is gone today.  
You flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes, that's ok.  
Do what others say.  
I'm here, standing hollow.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.  
Day, is here fading.  
That's when, I would say.  
I flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes kill the pain.

I can always say.  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.

Pointing it to her wrist, just ONE small cut would do it, just ONE. It was beating her down, down into the FUCKING ground. In their bedroom Spirit peeked one eye open and didn't see Resureyu in bed.

"Resureyu?" He blinked, getting out of bed and went around looking for her.

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming so sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

(Falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(Falling away from me).  
It's lost and can't be found.  
(Falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(Falling away from me).  
Slow it down.

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming so sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

Slashing her wrists, blood strumming out like Niagara Falls, almost near her death, she could always pray. She when down onto her knees and watched the blood just pour out.

Twisting me, they won't go away.  
So I pray, go away.

Life's falling away from me.  
It's falling away from me.  
Life's falling away from me.  
Fuck!

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming so sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

Spirit suddenly saw her and ran towards her, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Resureyu, NOOOO!"

He rushed to the drawer and got four thick and huge towels; then knelt down beside her and wrapped her wrists up, in tears fearing he might lose his wife.

"S-spirit…" She whispered. "Will I be okay?"

"Resu, why did you do it?" He held her close. "I love you and I don't want to lose you, my love."

Spirit then got up and went to the cabinet and got out a First-Aid kit. He ran back to her and took out gauze, thread, a sewing needle and pain killers.

"Now, this will hurt a bit, stay still" His unwrapped the towels and the bleeding was slower than before it was. Spirit took the thread and tied it to the needle; slowly, he grasped her paw and slowly began to stitch up the wound, Resureyu winced in pain as the needle went in and out of her skin.

After he sewed it up he rubbed it with a liquid to clean out the bacteria and wrapped it up with gauzed and a bandage.

"There, all set." He looked at the puddle of blood. "I'll mop that up, Resureyu you go on up to bed now." He got up to help her, she was now weak and tired, and he lifted her up and brought her to bed.

Next chapter "Flash Back"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flash Backs

Resureyu had woken up the next morning, dizzy and weak. She didn't remember what had happened the previous night. Had it been Dark Lupin again? Or was she just out of her mind?

Spirit wasn't beside her in bed. The house was silent, so she knew he wasn't even taking care of the kids. Resureyu's mind was paralyzed, feeling only emotion and pain. She decided to get up.

Showering felt so nice with a bandaged paw. The wound still hurt her. Resureyu carefully unwrapped it to see the stitched up wound. Now she realized what she had done. 'I didn't do that...' she thought nervously. It wasn't her that cut herself, it was Dark Lupin. Resureyu got out of the shower; she felt overwhelmed and revengeful. Her eyes flickered a dark, dark

blue. She shrugged it off and went to get dressed in her trench jacket and went to go check on her children.

Resureyu opened the door and peeked in. Trixie and Flare were still asleep. She bent over Flare's crib. The small baby was asleep. Resureyu took her blanket and pulled it up to her child's chin. She stroked the hamster's fur and kissed her on her forehead. Trixie was in her bed asleep as well.

The mother walked out of her children's room and walked down the hall.

'What's happening to me?' Resureyu thought to herself. 'I'm not myself at all..'

She stopped by the large window that had view of Michael's house across the road. She glanced out of it and her eyes widened. Spirit was over there. Resureyu ran out of the house.

"YOU MADE HER CUT HERSELF, YOU SICK BASTARD!" shouted Spirit.

"IT'S TIME SHE MOVED ON, SHE HAS TO LEARN!" Michael hollered back.

Resureyu entered the door, but Michael's girlfriend was in the way. "You can't come in here!" she growled.

Resureyu's eyes flickered the same dark blue as before. She grabbed the girl by her throat.

"Oh yeah?" she took out a small dagger. "Just watch me, bitch." She slit the girl's throat deeply and threw her to the ground. Resureyu's eyes returned to their usual icy blue color.

Michael looked in the corner of his eye and saw his girlfriend dead. He gasped and ran over to the body. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOOO! MY LOVE, NOOOOO!"

"Spirit, what are you doing here?" Resureyu asked her husband.

"Reminding your bastard of an older brother that he had hurt you." replied Spirit, glaring over at the boy.

Michael was crying on his knees near the girl's corpse; Resureyu over in the corner had felt no regrets; what she did felt was relieving.

"RESUREYU WHY?" cried her brother, "Why did you do it?"

Never before did Resureyu had seen her brother cry; not even at their mother's funeral; had sulk down to her knees-placing her paws over her beautiful face.

She murdered before and had felt nothing but rapture happiness; Marie was the name of the first girl she had slaughtered to a bloody pulp.

Finally, Resureyu stood up and walked towards the door-stepping over the dead body with ease.

"I felt like I needed to," Resureyu turned to her brother, "You did not love me as a sister nor a daughter, you did not care when mother and father had gotten killed; and you will not care at all if I were to die."

She walked out the door and headed to her favorite place; Sacred Angels Cemetery.

The cool night rolled in-a comfortable night for sleeping; Resureyu did not dare to come home, her children-huddled by their father, soon feared that their beloved mother won't ever return.

At Sacred Angels Cemetery; the murderer was in her hiding place-once again, the crypt. Sitting inside the abandoned tomb; Resureyu was sitting on the old coffin in deep thought.

She kept on having flashbacks to her first killing; she was not a murderer, Dark Lupin forces her to do so. She sat facing the old, broken window; out into the night sky.

She saw the stars and a full moon-a wonderful sight, indeed.

She had gotten the urge to kill again; but not for another girl.

"I will get you…"

Next chapter "Lost in your games"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lost In Your Games

_Please, stop doing this to me…_

The wind whispered through the eerie-cold night.

Resureyu was walking home later that night; She didn't want to see her husband or her children. It was like she was a whole different hamster, her mind wasn't focused and her pain was eating her up inside. She felt no emotion for anyone-she became cold hearted with deep fury in her eyes; which were covered in black make-up and her tears of pain.

Resureyu had murdered two girls; no regrets came to her mind, only her rapture happiness filled her thoughts. She looked at the wrist Dark Lupin had forced her to cut-nothing but a scar was there.

She came to her home-an old factory in back of an old barn. Resureyu slammed open the door with an ending less fury; two small girls, her two daughters saw their mother. Resureyu ignored them.

Spirit was in his room, cleaning it up; Resureyu walked in.

"Spirit, I want you to leave the house with the kids…" she said in a depressing voice, "I don't love you anymore."

Spirit was silent-his lovely wife dumped him, He left the house with the two daughters; leaving the axe murderer in insanity and alone.

Resureyu sat on her bed with her axe; sharpening it. She was no longer the sweet and innocent woman she was once was, her heart was cold, her emotions turning into murder, and her eyes full of pain.

"I'll bring you down, down with me…" Resureyu sang in her heart while sharpening her axe, knowing to get rid of her pain, she had to get rid of the person who started it

Next chapter "It will always hurt"


End file.
